Amor aeternum
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH! HPDM! Wir kennen ja alle diese herrlichromantischen HarryDracoStories mit vielen Lemons und Happy End doch wie sieht die Sache aus, wenn Harry seinen 80. Geburtstag feiert? Schaut rein und erfahrt es!


**Titel:** Amor Aeternus

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix, seh ich so aus!

**Beta: **Ria -knuddel-

**Warnung: **SLASH! Jaja, wer hätte es gedacht? xD

**Summary: **Wir kennen ja alle diese herrlich-romantischen HarryDraco-Stories mit vielen Lemons und Happy End- doch wie sieht die Sache aus, wenn Harry seinen 80. Geburtstag feiert? Schaut rein und erfahrt es!

A/N: Ähm, ja, das ist eine Parodie.

xXx

"Der Tagesprophet gratuliert Harry Potter zum 80. Geburtstag", "Der Zauberkurier überbringt Glückwünsche", "Die Hexenwoche wünscht alles Gute", "Das Zaubermagazin gratuliert-" Seufzend faltete Harry die Zeitungen zusammen. "Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe, das man auf den Titelseiten drucken könnte!"

"Du bist nun mal sehr wichtig", erwiderte Draco und fummelte verbissen an seinem Hörgerät herum. "Irgendwie muss doch diese blöde Batterie mal in dieses bescheuerte Loch reingehen!", fluchte er.

"Nicht fluchen, Draco", mahnte Harry und köpfte sein Ei. "Ich möchte keine solchen Worte an meinem Geburtstag hören."

"Verzeihung, Liebling", sagte Draco betreten und gab Harry einen Kuss. "Hast du schon alles vorbereitet?"

"Jaja, alles bestens", strahlte Harry. "Ich hoffe nur, Hermine ist nicht überpünktl-"

Die Türklingel schrillte heftig. "Als ob ich es geahnt hätte", seufzte er und ging, um zu öffnen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er unter einem ohrenbetäubend kreischenden, einparfümierten, weißen Lockenbündel begraben, das sich nach mehreren Minuten als eine hyperaktive Hermine herausstellte. Obwohl sie selbst schon achtzig war, war sie so rüstig wie eh und je, die weißen Locken, die vielen Falten, die dicke Brille und ihr Gehstock taten dem da keinen Abbruch.

"Wunderbar siehst du aus!", kreischte sie und drehte Harry mit bewunderndem Blick in ihren Armen hin und her. Sein ehemals pechschwarzes Haar war so strubbelig wie eh und je, allerdings jetzt schlohweiß und er trug eine dicke, schwarzumrandete Brille. Ein wenig mager und gebückt war er, doch er hatte noch seinen alten Feuerblitz im Besenschrank und flog gerne noch mal eine Runde, wobei er die jungen Quidditchstars mit ihren motorbetriebenen aerodynamischen Flugkapseln locker hinter sich ließ. "Gerade so, als wärst du noch sechzig!", kicherte Hermine vergnügt.

"Ach, Hermine", sagte Harry und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Alles Gute, Harry!", rettete ihn Rons tiefer Bass aus seiner Verlegenheit. "Gratulationen, Kumpel!" Ron, der schulterlange, dunkelgraue Haare hatte, eine Brille mit Goldrand und einen schwarzen, etwas verstaubten Anzug, den ihm bestimmt Hermine herausgesucht hatte, trug, schloss ihn in eine so feste Umarmung, dass Harrys Knochen knackten. Er war eben nicht mehr der Jüngste- aber sein Riechorgan funktionierte noch ganz gut, wie er bemerkte, als er feststellen musste, dass Ron sich mal wieder mit dem Chudley-Cannons-Parfüm eingeschmiert hatte.

Harry war ja auch ein Chudley-Cannons-Fan, er ging zu jedem ihrer Spiele, schließlich bekam Ron Freikarten, weil er ihr Trainer gewesen war. Er hatte eine Fahne und auch einen Hut- aber Parfüm ging nun wirklich zu weit! Außerdem roch es nach Besenpolitur, was wohl originell sein sollte. Nein, da blieb Harry lieber bei seinem guten, alten Hogwarts-Parfüm. Es war von Harriet Weasley entwickelt worden, der Tochter Hermines und Rons und der momentanen Schulleiterin Hogwarts, und roch nach- na ja, nach Hogwarts.

"Sind wir etwa die Ersten?", fragte Hermine überrascht und marschierte schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich lege schon mal das Geschenk auf den Tisch!", informierte sie lautstark.

"Hm, was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Draco, der inzwischen ein wenig verzweifelt an seinem Hörgerät rumfummelte.

"Hast du auch immer Probleme mit den kleinen Batterien?", fragte Ron verständnisvoll. "Also, ich finde das ja furchtbar..."

Über Hörgeräte fachsimpelnd blieben die beiden im Flur stehen, während Harry Hermine ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war. Ihr Geschenk war auffällig besenförmig und vibrierte ein wenig. Unauffällig versuchte Hermine, es auf den Tisch zu drücken, hatte jedoch wenig Erfolg, da das Geschenk ihr ins Gesicht schnellte. "Aua!", brüllte sie empört. "Ich hasse diese Besen- ups." Sie wurde ein wenig rot.

Harry grinste. "Macht nichts, Hermine."

"Hast du eine neue Krone?", wunderte sich Hermine. "So golden war dein Mund noch nie!"

"Ja, ich hab vor drei Tagen eine reingekriegt", erwiderte Harry. "Und, wie geht's euch so?"

Eifrig berichtete Hermine von ihren eigenen Aktivitäten, von denen ihrer zahlreichen Kinder, acht, um genau zu sein, ihrer Enkel, zweiundfünfzig, und ihrer Urenkel, momentan einunddreißig. "Aber da kommen noch welche!", strahlte sie. "Allein im nächsten halben Jahr drei oder vier! Und wie geht es Clarissa?"

Clarissa war ein Mädchen, das von Harry und Draco adoptiert worden war und momentan amtierende Zaubereiministerin. "Sie ist ein bisschen im Stress", seufzte Harry. "Sie übernimmt sich ein wenig, glaube ich, sie ist schließlich schon sechzig!"

"Aber sie macht ihre Sache gut", fand Hermine. "Fast genauso gut wie du!"

Erneut wurde Harry rot. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihm Komplimente machten, weil er dann immer rot wurde. Aber noch mehr hasste er es, rot zu werden, aber inzwischen war es nicht mehr so schlimm, weil man durch die vielen Falten die Röte nicht mehr so sah, bloß an der Nase ein bisschen. Harrys Nase war inzwischen der Dumbledores ein wenig ähnlich- natürlich hatte er nicht einen solchen Zinken, Hermine hatte sie ein wenig kleiner gehext, aber sie fiel schon auf. Natürlich nur positiv, wie Hermine ihm versichert hatte.

Ein erneutes Klingeln ersparte Harry die Peinlichkeit, auf ihr Kompliment antworten zu müssen und er stürzte zur Tür. Hermine rauschte hinter ihm her, um die neuen Gäste ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

Es waren Ginny und Neville, die beide ein wenig merkwürdig aussahen. Ginnys zartes, normalerweise blasses, nur wenig faltiges Gesicht, das von weißen Löckchen umrahmt wurde, war nun knallrot und ihr Mund ein zorniger Strich, während Nevilles breites, gutmütiges Gesicht mit vielen Lachfalten schneeweiß war. "So ein Verkehr!", schimpfte Ginny lautstark- sie weigerte sich, ein Hörgerät zu tragen-, "ich konnte gar nicht zügig fahren!"

"Ich fand's recht zügig", murmelte Neville.

"Jaja, du!", keifte Ginny. "Du bist ja auch ein Waschlappen!" Dann entdeckte sie Harry und augenblicklich begann sie zu strahlen. "Harry, lass dich knuddeln!"

Begeistert stürzte sie sich auf Harry und umarmte ihn heftig. "Alles Gute, Harry, meine Güte, ich kann es ja kaum glauben! Du siehst viel besser aus als Neville!"

Schon wieder wurde Harry rot. "Ich bin ja auch jünger als er."

"Ach, komm, dieser eine Tag!" Harry erinnerte sich an die gestrige Geburtstagsfeier Nevilles, es war recht lustig gewesen, aber nur im kleinen Kreis, nur die engsten Freunde waren eingeladen. Draco, gemeinschaftsliebend wie er war, hatte Harry überredet (Hermine hatte schon versucht, Details herauszukommen, doch Harry hatte kein einziges Wort von den Überredungskünsten Dracos gesagt, sosehr sie auch gebettelt hatte), ein "paar mehr" Leute einzuladen.

Nun umarmte Neville ihn auch tüchtig. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"

"Danke, danke!", strahlte Harry und führte die beiden zusammen mit Hermine ins Wohnzimmer. "Macht es euch bequem!" Dankbar, dass er sich endlich auf etwas setzen durfte, das nicht mit irrer Geschwindigkeit durch die Gegend raste, ließ Neville sich nieder und nahm seinen Zylinder ab, unter dem seine glattpolierte Halbglatze zum Vorschein kam.

"Wo können wir das Geschenk hinstellen?", fragte Ginny und deutete auf ein in Goldpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen.

Während Draco es ihr erklärte, klingelte es erneut. Harry eilte zur Tür und wurde gleich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. "Harry, alter Junge!", brüllte Seamus und herzte ihn tüchtig. "Alles Gute! Und, wie fühlst du dich?"

"Ein bisschen gequetscht", nuschelte Harry undeutlich.

"Was hast du gesagt? Sprich ein bisschen lauter!", verlangte Seamus lautstark.

"Er hat sein Hörgerät verloren", grummelte Dean, der sich an Seamus vorbeidrängelte und Harry ebenfalls umarmte. "Alles Gute, Kumpel."

"Geht doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer", bat Harry.

"Was hast du gesagt?", polterte Seamus. Dean verdrehte die Augen, nahm Seamus am Arm und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Sie sind schon ein süßes Pärchen, dachte Harry grinsend. Seamus mit seiner lauten, bollernden Art, die gut zu seinem Blaumann, den er immer trug, und seiner auffällig karierten Ohrenklappenmütze passte, und Dean, der eher zurückhaltend war, immer korrekt in altmodische Anzüge mit Schlips, Lesebrille mit Schnur und weißen Gamaschen gekleidet. Irgendwie ergänzten sie einander.

Ein wenig ächzend beugte Harry sich auf den Boden und sammelte Schuhe, Jacken und Hüte auf, die überall verstreut lagen, damit niemand darüber stolperte. Erneut schrillte die Klingel und seufzend richtete Harry sich wieder auf und öffnete die Tür.

Eine gepunktete Wand versperrte ihm die Sicht. "Ähm- hallo?", sagte Harry ein wenig verwundert und versuchte, an der Wand vorbeizuspähen.

"HALLO!", kam es hinter der Wand hervor. "Würdest du bitte mal die Tür aufmachen, Harry?"

"Ähm, ist auf!"

"Ach so... Hm... Zieh mal!" Ein wenig verwundert zog Harry heftig an der Wand, die sich aber nicht bewegte. Plötzlich flutschte sie- oder vielmehr, es, denn sie hatte sich als Paket herausgestellt- mit einem Ruck durch die Tür und Harry konnte gerade noch zurückspringen, um nicht erschlagen zu werden.

"Hallo!", strahlte Blaise ihn an und umarmte ihn. "Alles Gute, alter Junge!" Wieder einmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, ein Gipskorsett anlegen zu müssen, damit ihm nicht jede Umarmung sämtliche Rippen brach. "Ich bring das Geschenk schon mal ins Wohnzimmer", verkündete Blaise und schob das unförmige Ding vor sich her.

"Alles Gute, Harry", sagte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme und Harry wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand ein kleines, zartes Persönchen mit hüftlangen, schneeweißen Haaren, zierlichen Händen, die eine überdimensionale, schwarze Handtasche umklammerten und großen Glubschaugen, die noch durch die starke Brille mit neongrünem Gestell unterstrichen wurden.

"Danke, Luna", sagte Harry erfreut und schüttelte ihre Hand kräftig. Gerade wollte er sie fragen, wie es ihr ginge, da klingelte es erneut und Harry öffnete.

"Huhu!", quietschte Colin, dessen blonde Locken nun einer glänzenden, roten Glatze Platz gemacht hatten. Sein weißer Vollbart bedeckte seine Brust und seinen grässlichen, gepunkteten Schlips, doch seine Stimme war noch genauso hoch und quieksig wie eh und je. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er strahlte Harry an und zog blitzschnell eine Kamera, die Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, unter seinem Vollbart hervor, drückte ihm das Geschenk in die Hand und schoss ein Foto. "Wunderbar!", strahlte er. "Ganz wunderbar!" Begeistert hüpfte er mit einem "Ich stell das Geschenk schon mal ins Wohnzimmer!" davon und Harry stand allein mit Cho im Flur.

"Hallo Harry, alles Gute!", sagte sie recht kühl und umarmte ihn kurz. Ihre schneeweißen Haare fielen ihr locker auf die Schultern, ihr Gesicht war faltig, sie sah aber dennoch reizend aus, mit ihrem geblümten Kleid, dem großen Strohhut und ihrer hübschen Handtasche, die gut mit ihrer milchkaffeefarbenen Haut harmonierten. Sie hatte Harry nie recht verzeihen können, dass er Draco ihr vorgezogen hatte.

Sie drückte ihm ihren dünnen Sommermantel in die Arme und stolzierte ins Wohnzimmer. Verdutzt hängte Harry den Mantel auf und wollte ihr folgen, doch da klingelte es erneut. Harry öffnete und wurde sofort fast von einer Rennsemmel- auch Rollator genannt- über den Haufen gefahren.

"Mensch, Lucius, pass doch auf!", keifte eine schrille Stimme und der kleine, zusammengesunkene, faltige Mann bekam einen Stoß in den Rücken und stolperte mitsamt Rennsemmel in den Flur. "Alles Gute, Harry", nuschelte er und reichte ihm eine klauenartige Hand.

"Jetzt geh doch endlich mal, Lucius, ich will auch rein!", schimpfte es lautstark von hinten. Narzissa polterte in die Wohnung, sah sich um und umarmte Harry dann heftig. "Mein Sohn!", kreischte sie. "Wo ist denn Harry?"

"Ähm, ich bin Harry", murmelte er ein wenig verlegen. Ihre dicke Brille, die sie mit einem Gummi auf ihrer Nase hielt, verbesserte ihre Sehfähigkeiten offensichtlich nicht.

"Was hast du gesagt?", brüllte sie. "Ich hab mein Hörrohr vergessen!"

"Ich bin Harry!", schrie Harry direkt an ihrem Ohr. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und schnüffelte an ihm. "Tatsächlich. Lucius, wieso sagst du mir das nicht!" Anstatt Harry zu gratulieren, wackelte sie, heftig mit ihrem Gehstock und ihrer Handtasche wedelnd Lucius hinterher ins Wohnzimmer. Als Viertelveela lebten die Malfoys zwar etwas länger als normale Menschen, aber anscheinend blieben auch sie von den Schrullen des Alters nicht verschont, dachte Harry amüsiert.

In diesem Moment kam Draco aus dem Wohnzimmer, er sah extrem gestresst aus. "Kommst du dann bald mal?", seufzte er. "Lange kann ich die Meute nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten! Ich hab Mums Schuhe mit einem Klebefluch am Boden festgeklebt, weil sie sonst nach oben marschiert wäre, um mich zu suchen... Zum Glück merkt sie's nicht..."

"LUCIUS! ICH KLEBE FEST!", kam es in dem Moment aus dem Wohnzimmer und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Gerade wollte er hineingehen, da klingelte es mal wieder.

"Sind denn immer noch nicht alle da!", seufzte er und öffnete. Ein graubeiges Etwas stürmte an ihm vorbei und umarmte den Kleiderständer heftig. "Alles Gute, Harry!", brüllte es. Als der Kleiderständer nichts erwiderte, fragte es etwas verwundert: "Willst du deinen Patenonkel Remus nicht begrüßen?" Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging zu Remus.

"Hallo!", brüllte er direkt in Remus Ohr. "Ich bin hier!"

"Du brauchst gar nicht so zu brüllen, ich höre noch recht gut!", schimpfte Remus, wonach er Harry umarmte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Junge! Man wird nicht alle Tage 80!"

Ja, aber 100 auch nicht, dachte Harry, lächelte Remus aber nur an, während er sich bei ihm unterhakte und ihn ins Wohnzimmer führte.

"Meine Güte, sind Hundertjährige stressig", grummelte Draco vor sich hin, als Remus über die Türschwelle stolperte und Harry ihn gerade noch so auffangen konnte.

Es klingelte.

Harry seufzte schwer, reichte Remus an Draco weiter und öffnete. Draußen standen Lavender und Parvati, die ihn beide freundlich anlächelten.

"Hi, Harry!", sagten sie gleichzeitig. Lavender schob ihren mächtigen Körper, den sie in ein Blümchenkleid gequetscht hatte, durch die Türöffnung und schmiss sich auf Harry. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", quiekte sie und Harry wurde von einer Lavendelduftwolke eingehüllt, so dass er nur husten konnte.

Lavender wurde von Parvati beiseite geschoben, die so schmal wie ein Bleistift war und einen farbenprächtigen, indischen Sari trug, und sie umarmte Harry ebenfalls. "Gut siehst du aus!", gurrte sie. "Fast noch wie vor sechzig Jahren!"

Mal wieder wandte Harry sich seinem Hobby, dem Rotwerden, zu und nuschelte verlegen etwas. "Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich so schüchtern sein?", kicherte Lavender und warf ihren Kopf zurück, dass ihre gefärbten Löckchen nur so wippten und aller Speck auf- und abwabbelte.

"Genau, du bekommst doch sicherlich viele Komplimente, so gut, wie du aussiehst!", fügte Parvati hinzu und entblößte mit einem verführerischen Lächeln all ihre Goldzähne.

Ein Schellen rettete Harry aus seiner Verlegenheit und er riss die Tür so hastig auf, dass er in Snapes Arme fiel, der davorstand.

"Nicht so stürmisch, Potter!", brummelte der Zaubertränkemeister, dessen fettige, schwarze Locken nun einem ordentlichen, grauen Kurzhaarschnitt und einer Lesebrille mit Goldrand Platz gemacht hatten. Verlegen trat Harry zurück und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. "Alles Gute!", stieß Snape hervor, in einem Tonfall, als verbrenne er sich die Zunge an den Worten. "Ich suche Remus- er ist einfach an mir vorbeigestürmt! Ist er schon drin?"

Harry nickte zum Wohnzimmer und Snape verschwand. Harry kicherte vergnügt. Jaja, Snape und Remus waren schon ein goldiges Pärchen- auch wenn Snape langsam, aber sicher die Kontrolle über seinen Liebsten zu verlieren schien.

Mal wieder schrillte die Klingel und Harry öffnete, nur um gleich von einem großen, gepunkteten Etwas über den Haufen gerannt zu werden und eine kleine, kläffende Bestie im Gesicht kleben zu haben. "Nicht doch, Putzi!", kreischte die fast unerträgliche Stimme von Pansy Parkinson und Putzi, ein kleines, weißgelocktes Fellbündel, wurde von Harrys Gesicht gepflückt, nur um gleich durch ein paar feuchte Küsse ersetzt zu werden. "Alles Gute!", quietschte Pansy. "Wo ist denn mein Draco-Schatzi?" Als wäre er ein Kleiderständer, ließ Pansy ihn stehen und wackelte ins Wohnzimmer, auf Stilettos, in denen sie kaum vorwärts kam.

"HARRY! ALLES GUTE!", brüllte jemand direkt an seinem Ohr und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass Dennis auch dabei war- er war durch Pansys mächtigen Körper verdeckt gewesen. Mal wieder wurde Harry ordentlich von Dennis' Pranken durchgewalkt und langsam fühlte er sich wie ein Pfannkuchen, so platt musste er inzwischen sein.

"Hallo Dennis", ächzte er und strampelte heftig. Dennis, der ja immer klein und schmächtig gewesen war, hatte plötzlich, mit achtzehn Jahren einen Schub getan und war sehr groß und kräftig geworden.

"Schatzi, wo bleibst du denn?", schrillte Pansy aus dem Wohnzimmer und Dennis eilte ihrer Stimme nach, damit er nicht von seiner Frau, die ihm an Körpergröße eigentlich in nichts nachstand, zur Schnecke gemacht wurde.

Als es erneut klingelte, stöhnte Harry auf und öffnete genervt. "Na, na, Harry, wieso so schlecht drauf?", fragte Fred Weasley munter und schloss ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. "Glückwunsch."

"Du wirst heute achtzig, das müssen wir feiern!", strahlte George und löste seinen Bruder ab. "Wir haben auch ein bisschen- hm, Geschmacksverstärker mitgebracht", teilte er mit und schwenkte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

"Lasst das bloß nicht Hermine sehen", warnte Harry. "Die reißt euch die Köpfe ab!"

"Ach, wir passen schon auf!", sagte Fred locker und die beiden goldbejackten Witzbolde verschwanden im Wohnzimmer. Mit einigen erneuten Umarmungen gratulierten auch Alicia Spinnet-Weasley, die Frau von George, und Angelina Johnson-Weasley, die Frau von Fred, und als auch die beiden in altem-Damen-Tempo ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen waren, lehnte Harry sich schnaufend gegen die Tür. Liebe Güte, da hatte die Geburtstagsfeier noch nicht mal angefangen, und schon war er nervlich total am Ende.

Seufzend betrachtete er sich im Spiegel im Flur, strich seine Haare glatt- was natürlich ein vollkommen sinnloses Unterfangen war- und zupfte sein rot gepunktetes Jackett zurecht. Dann marschierte er ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort strahlten ihn all seine Gäste an und begannen dann, lautstark und schief zu singen: "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, lieber Harry, Happy Birthday to you!"

Harry war erleichtert, dass es kein besonders langes Lied war, denn länger hätten seine Ohren diese Misshandlung wohl nicht überlebt, diese Mischung aus Singen, Grölen, Töne Verfehlen, Summen und Kreischen, durchdrungen von Hustenanfällen, lauten Niesern, umkippenden Stimmen und dem Krachen einer umfallenden Rennsemmel.

"Lucius, jetzt hast du schon wieder deinen dummen Rollator umgeschmissen, pass doch mal auf!", schimpfte Narzissa lautstark und stach Neville beim Herumfuchteln mit ihrem Gehstock fast ein Auge aus.

"GESCHENKE!", übertönte Hermine Narzissa mit Leichtigkeit. "Los, Harry, mach sie auf!" Eifrig überreichte sie ihm das Geschenk von ihr und Ron. Inzwischen machten sich die meisten auf den Weg zu verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten und ließen sich draufplumpsen, stolperten über den Teppich in die Sessel oder ließen sich mit äußerster Vorsicht nieder.

Harry öffnete das Geschenk und fand- einen Tornado 6000.

"Oh, danke, das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!", sagte er erfreut und liebkoste den Besen mit seiner Hand. Er war aus dunkelstem Kirschbaumholz, und der Schweif bestand aus edlen Trauerweidezweigen, die unter Harrys erfahrenen Händen erwartungsvoll vibrierten.

"Ach was, man wird nur einmal im Leben achtzig", sagte Hermine überzeugt und holte ihr Strickzeug raus. Inzwischen strickte sie nicht mehr für BELFER, sondern für BAVÖG, dem Bund Aller Verfechter Östlicher Grimmarten- einer äußerst seriösen Organisation, die Schals für Grimms in Südasien sammelte und sie zu schützen versuchte. Die Grimms waren nämlich vom Aussterben bedroht, weil die Kobolde, die eigentlich in Norwegen angesiedelt waren, sich aufgrund des dortigen Klimaumschwunges, der durch einige Wärmekraftwerke, die von ausgehungerten Ameisen, die keine Pappelblätter mehr zum Essen fanden, weil Umweltschützer meinten, Pappeln besonders schützen zu müssen, weil die in den Fußgängerzonen der Muggel abgeschafft worden waren, weil die Muggel inzwischen Ahornbäume schöner fanden, weil Wissenschaftler herausgefunden hatten, dass deren Blätter eine verjüngende Wirkung hatten, angeknabbert worden waren und in die Luft gegangen waren, verursacht worden war, auf den Weg nach Südasien gemacht hatten, weil sie hofften, dort mit angenehmeren Temperaturen begrüßt zu werden, was aber nicht der Fall war, was sie nun dem Vorsitzenden des KEMDÖG, des Klimaerforschungsministeriums der Östlichen Grimms, zum Vorwurf machten, weil der sie nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt hatte, was die Grimms nun aber wieder nicht verstehen konnten, weil sie doch diese Temperaturen gewöhnt waren und ja nicht wissen konnten, dass die Kobolde die nicht so gut vertrugen. Eine recht komplizierte Angelegenheit, wie Harry fand, doch Hermine hatte natürlich sofort den vollen Durchblick gehabt und die Grimms als "Unschuldige, denen geholfen werden müsse", ausgelotet und den BAVÖG gegründet, der den Grimms jedoch leider nicht mit kriegerischen Mitteln helfen konnte, weil er sich dem Pazifismus verschrieben hatte, und deshalb bloß Schals strickte, um die Grimms gegen die eiskalten Angriffe der Kobolde mit Kältebomben zu schützen.

Harry wandte sich dem nächsten Geschenk zu, dem vom Remus (und Snape), und spähte neugierig hinein. "Oh, ein Buch über Zaubertränke", sagte er erfreut- oder er versuchte wenigstens, so zu klingen.

"Severus hat es für dich ausgesucht, Harry", sagte Remus stolz. "Ist das nicht wundervoll?"

"Doch, äußerst liebreizend", murmelte Harry und wandte sich dem Geschenk von Blaise und Luna zu.

Mit einer Gartenschere zerschnitt er des Geschenkpapier- und musste dann zurückspringen, was ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entfahren ließ, schließlich war er nicht mehr der Jüngste, um nicht von auf ihn herabprasselnden Gestängen, Schrauben und Glasscheiben erschlagen zu werden. "Liebe Güte, was ist das?", keuchte er entsetzt.

"Ein zusammenklappbarer Wintergarten", sagte Blaise selbstzufrieden. "Hab ich selbst entworfen."

"Aha", sagte Harry und wandte sich der Gebrauchsanleitung, die ungefähr die Ausmaße eines Telefonbuchs hatte, zu und überflog die erste Seite. "Aber wir haben doch schon einen Wintergarten."

"Ja, aber keinen zusammenklappbaren", sagte Blaise. "Die sind echt praktisch, man kann sie überallhin mitnehmen."

"Ah ja", sagte Harry. "Nun- ähm, danke. Sehr freundlich." Als nächstes kam das Geschenk von Cho und Colin dran, das eine kleine, dreistöckige Wohnung mit geblümten Vorhängen, gestreiften Tapeten und karierten Sofas für Hedwig VI. enthielt. Hedwig VI. war die Urururenkelin Hedwigs und Harrys Eule. Überschwänglich bedankte er sich, denn er wusste, dass Hedwig VI. geblümte Vorhänge liebte, nicht umsonst hatten sie überall im Haus welche, was selbst Draco als "monströse Ausgeburt an Geschmacklosigkeit" bezeichnet hatte. Aber Harry liebte Hedwig VI. über alles und wenn ihr geblümte Tapeten gefallen hätten, hätte er auch noch welche angebracht.

Anschließend folgte das Geschenk von Alicia und Angelina, die ihm einen hübschen Schnatz schenkten, auf dem ein Gryffindorlöwe abgebildet war. Fred und Georges Geschenk war ein vollautomatischer Jungbrunnen, in den man sich nur hineinsetzen musste und danach angeblich um zwanzig Jahre jünger aussah. Harry stand auf, ging in die Küche, kehrte mit zwei Topfdeckeln zurück und schlug sie mit Fred und Georges Köpfen dazwischen zusammen. Die beiden jaulten auf, schüttelten die Köpfe und rieben sich die Ohren. "Aua, Harry, was sollte denn das?", beschwerte sich Fred.

"Ihr wisst ganz genau, was das sollte", sagte Harry grinsend und brachte die Topfdeckel wieder in die Küche.

"Ich glaube, Hermine färbt schlecht auf ihn ab", murmelte George. Dafür verpasste Hermine ihm eine ordentliche Maulschelle mit Lunas Handtasche, die sie ihr entwunden hatte, und reichte sie anschließend wieder lächelnd zurück.

Dann packte Harry das Geschenk von Ginny und Neville aus, eine überaus hübsche und geschmackvolle Statue von Hedwig, die ihr perfekt nachempfunden war. Harry schniefte leise und starrte auf die Statue in seinen Händen. Vor fast sechzig Jahren war Hedwig gestorben- sie war in ihrer altersbedingten Blindheit gegen einen Baum geflogen. Betretenes Schweigen herrschte, als Harry traurig die Statue ansah, niemand räusperte sich oder hustete oder nieste oder scharrte mit den Füßen, bis Harry den Kopf hob, sich bei Ginny und Neville bedankte und sich dann an das Geschenk von Lucius und Narzissa machte.

Die beiden schenkten ihm eine vergoldete Adlerfeder, für die Harry sich höflich bedankte, aber keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit anstellen sollte- kein Mensch schrieb mehr mit Federn, inzwischen hatten Kulis ihren Siegeszug in der Zauberwelt angetreten und jeder hatte welche von den klickenden Dingern auf seinem Schreibtisch rumliegen.

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du nicht auch einen von diesen Kulis zum Schreiben benutzt!", trompetete Narzissa. "Du hast schließlich Stil!"

"Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Harry und Draco fiel mit Lachkrämpfen von seinem Stuhl, wobei er einen Becher, in dem Kulis gesteckt hatten, mit sich riss und fast unter sich begrub. Harry kickte sie unauffällig unters Sofa.

"Was hast du gesagt?", riefen Seamus und Narzissa gleichzeitig. Während Harry es in Rockkonzert-Lautstärke wiederholte, versuchte Pansy Draco mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Leider hatte sie übersehen, dass er gar nicht ohnmächtig war, weil sie zu eitel war, eine Brille zu tragen, und fing sich so eine Ohrfeige von Draco ein.

"Aua!", brüllte sie empört und wollte schon zurückschlagen, als ihr einfiel, dass das ja Draco war und er bei ihr Narrenfreiheit hatte. "Macht doch nichts, mein Lieber", strahlte sie und wackelte wieder auf ihren Platz neben Dennis zurück, der sie mit seinem Spazierstock gerade noch am Kragen erwischte, damit sie auf ihren hohen Stilettos nicht umkippte und der Länge nach hinfiel.

Unterdessen packte Harry das Geschenk von Colin aus- ein Gutschein für ein Wellness-Wochenende für zwei in einem niederländischen Luxusbad. "Wundervoll!", strahlte Harry. "Draco und ich werden gleich im August hinfahren, nicht wahr, Draco?"

"Gerne!", nickte Draco.

"Da könnt ihr den zusammenklappbaren Wintergarten mit hinnehmen!", krähte Blaise.

"Natürlich", murmelte Harry.

"Was hast du gesagt?", riefen Narzissa und Seamus. Harry seufzte und wiederholte das Gesagte, wobei er überlegte, ob er nicht mal irgendwo eine Ladung funktionsfähiger Hörgeräte für seine Freunde besorgen sollte.

Das nächste Geschenk stammte von Lavender und Parvati. Harry spähte in den Karton- wurde zuerst knallrot, dann leichenblass und schließlich leicht grünstichig im Gesicht, bevor er den Karton wieder schloss und ihn möglichst weit wegschob.

"Gefällt es dir?", gurrte Lavender und beugte sich vor, so dass praktisch ihr ganzer Ausschnitt, der recht enorme Ausmaße hatte, entblößt wurde.

"Ganz reizend", murmelte Harry.

"Was ist es denn?", erkundigte Draco sich misstrauisch und angelte nach dem Karton. Harry schob ihn hastig unter den Tisch und lächelte ein wenig verkrampft. "Nichts, nichts, Draco."

Draco beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr. "Haben sie dir schon wieder Reizfotos von sich geschenkt? Dass sie aber einfach auch nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass du schwul bist!" Dracos Atem strich über Harrys Ohr und ihm wurde ein wenig warm. Hastig lockerte er seinen Hemdkragen. "Ähm, ja, sicher, Draco, ganz genau."

Eilig packte er das Geschenk von Pansy und Dennis aus. Es handelte sich um ein XXL-Paket Hundekuchen. "Damit kannst du Putzi füttern!", quietschte Pansy euphorisch. "Wo er dich doch so gerne mag! Putzi, geh zu Harry, lass dich von ihm streicheln!"

Putzi hüpfte wie ein Flummi zu Harry hinüber und biss ihn in die Hand.

"Aua!", rief Harry erschrocken und zog seine blutende Hand aus Putzis Maul.

"Das hat er noch nie gemacht!", rief Pansy verwundert. "Nicht wahr, Dennis?"

"Noch nie!", nickte Dennis und versuchte zu verstecken, dass seine linke Hand in einen Verband eingewickelt war.

Währenddessen wuselte Hermine um Harry herum und quiekte besorgt. "Das haben wir gleich, Harry, das haben wir gleich! Schön stillhalten!" Mit einigen Zaubersprüchen heilte sie seine Hand, doch Draco bestand darauf, dass er unbedingt einen Verband bekam, damit auch wirklich nichts mehr passieren konnte.

"Nein, Draco, ich brauche keinen Verband!", sagte Harry scharf.

"Doch, Harry, sei vernünftig! Wenn Schmutz an die Wunde kommt-"

"Ich hab die Wunde doch geheilt!", warf Hermine beleidigt ein.

"Zweifelst du an Hermines Heilkünsten?", brüllte Ron, sprang auf und fuchtelte mit seinem Stock rum.

"Willst du meinen Draco-Spatzi angreifen!", kreischte Pansy und stürzte sich mit einem kläffenden Putzi auf Ron.

"Schlägerei! Schlägerei!", rief Seamus begeistert und hopste auf dem Sofa herum.

"Seamus, benimm dich!", schimpfte Dean und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

"Lass Ron aus dem Spiel!", wetterte Ginny und sprang hinzu, eine Stehlampe wie einen Morgenstern über dem Kopf schwenkend.

"Ginny, Liebling, halt dich zurück, du weißt doch, dein Rheuma!", rief Neville und versuchte, Ginny aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.

"Nichts Rheuma!", schrie Ginny wütend und knockte Neville mit der Stehlampe aus. "Ich bin doch keine alte Frau!"

"Lass Draco in Ruhe!", brüllte Narzissa und drosch mit ihrem Gehstock auf Hermine ein.

"Häschen, beruhige dich doch!", rief Lucius zaghaft. Hermine wehrte sich jedoch rücksichtslos, indem sie mit Lunas Handtasche munter zurückprügelte. "Häschen! Ich rette dich!", rief Lucius entschlossen und schob seine Rennsemmel energisch vorwärts.

"Lass den Unsinn!", keifte Narzissa. "Ich war früher Preisboxerin, mit der werd ich locker fertig!"

"Wie du meinst, Häschen!" Lucius trat den geordneten Rückzug an, wobei er Blaise über den Haufen fuhr, der versuchte, Lunas Handtasche wieder zu ergattern, doch der war schon sogleich wieder auf den Beinen und stürzte sich munter ins Getümmel.

"Blaise, lass das, ich krieg meine Handtasche schon alleine!", meckerte Luna und warf sich ins Handgemenge.

Fred und George hielten sich lieber dezent im Hintergrund, ihre Köpfe brummten immer noch und Alicia und Angelina hatten sich gemeinsam mit Lavender und Parvati daran gemacht, den Jungbrunnen unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen, damit sie ihn später mitnehmen konnten.

Putzi war unterdessen auf Ron eingedrungen und hatte seine Zähne praktisch schon in Rons Arm vergraben, da drosch Ginny von oben mit ihrer Stehlampe auf ihn ein. Pansy kreischte schrill auf und zerrte an Ginny Haaren. "Keine Gewalt, Schatzi!", rief Dennis aus dem Hintergrund.

"Dein Schatzi wird gleich zu Brei geschl- oh." Ginny starrte verwundert auf die Perücke, die sie in der Hand hielt, dann auf Pansys gelichtete Haarpracht.

"Gib die her!", kreischte Pansy und entriss ihr die Perücke wieder.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEEEE!", donnerte Harry und alle erstarrten. Dean versuchte gerade, Seamus, der mit weitgeöffnetem Mund auf dem Sofa saß, vom Aufspringen abzuhalten, Pansy hatte ihre Hand in Ginnys Haaren vergraben, Luna zerrte heftig an ihrer Handtasche. Ginny hatte ihre Stehlampe durch eine Stange aus dem Wintergarten-Bau-Set ersetzt, selbige erzitterte kurz über Pansys Kopf, Ron hatte gerade Putzi wild im Kreis herumgeschleudert, Narzissa war gerade dabei, einen linken Kinnhaken auf Hermine anzupeilen, Hermine hatte Draco geschubst und Draco sich an Blaise festgehalten, sodass beide auf dem Boden gelandet waren. In dem Moment machte es "Klick!".

Alle erwachten aus ihrer Starre und drehten sich zu Colin, der strahlend seine Kamera in den Händen hielt. "Das gibt ein super Foto!", freute er sich.

Verlegen schlurften die Kontrahenten wieder auf ihre Plätze zurück und setzten sich ächzend. "Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder!", schimpfte Harry.

Betroffen wurden Entschuldigungen gemurmelt, man senkte die Köpfe, scharrte mit den Füßen. "Schwamm drüber!", sagte Seamus fröhlich und schob Harry das Geschenk von Dean und ihm- das letzte- zu.

"Er hat es ausgesucht", sagte Dean. "Was auch immer es ist, ich kann nichts dafür!"

Harry entfernte das Geschenkpapier und linste in den Karton. Mal wieder wurde er tomatenrot im Gesicht. Er schloss den Karton hastig und rang sichtlich um seine Fassung.

"Seamus!", tobte er schließlich nach einer halben Minute. "Wie kannst du es wagen-!"

Seamus grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Viel Spaß!"

"Was ist es denn?", fragte Draco und wollte neugierig in den Karton gucken.

"Das ist nichts für dich!", rief Harry streng und schlug ihm heftig auf die Finger.

Seamus fiel vor Lachen vom Sofa und wälzte sich auf dem Boden, mit beiden Fäusten auf den Boden trommelnd. "Du bist pervers", sagte Harry beleidigt und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sämtliche Geschenke erhoben sich in die Luft und schwebten vor ihm her.

"Ähm- was willst du denn in der Küche, Harry?", rief Hermine ein wenig verunsichert. Leicht panische Ausdrücke schlichen sich auf die Gesichter der Gäste, bis auf das von Narzissa, die gerade wieder mit Lucius schimpfte, weil er sich nicht erinnerte, wo sie ihr Hörrohr das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. "Wir haben doch alle Kuchen mitgebracht! Du musst doch an deinem eigenen Geburtstag nicht backen!"

"Natürlich!", rief Harry zurück. "Ihr seid meine Gäste, ihr könnt doch nicht nur eure eigenen Kuchen essen! Ich hab extra für euch einen gebacken!"

"Wusstest du davon, Draco?", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt.

Draco schüttelte nicht weniger entsetzt den Kopf. "Er hat kein Wort gesagt!"

"Ich geh lieber mal in die Küche, vielleicht kann ich größere Unglücke verhindern", murmelte Hermine und humpelte in die Küche. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihr Fuß wehtat, weil Blaise ihr feste draufgetreten war. "Kann ich dir helfen, Harry?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Nee, ich komm klar", sagte Harry und schob einen unförmigen Teighaufen auf einen hübschen Porzellanteller.

"Ähm, das sieht ja sehr lecker aus...", murmelte Hermine. "Aber an deinem Geburtstag, ich meine, du musst doch nicht..."

"Ich will euch doch eine Freude machen!", rief Harry und streute noch ein wenig Puderzucker über das merkwürdige Gebilde.

"Weißt du, ich glaube, wir würden uns alle noch viel mehr freuen, wenn du unsere Kuchen essen würdest, weil es doch dein Geburtstag ist und-"

"Ich entscheide, was euch freut", unterbrach Harry sie und legte einen Kuchenheber auf den Teller.

"Ähm, ja, natürlich... Was hat dir Seamus eigentlich geschenkt?", fragte sie, hastig das Thema wechselnd. Manchmal vergaß Harry ja, dass er eigentlich noch etwas anderes machen wollte, wenn man nur plötzlich genug das Thema wechselte.

Harry nahm Seamus' Geschenk vom Tisch und reichte es ihr. Hermine spähte hinein. "Oh, plüschige Handschellen", murmelte sie.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Seamus ist ja so pervers, ich will ja nicht wissen, wovon er nachts träumt..."

"Von Dean?", schlug Hermine glucksend vor. Harry lachte vergnügt. "Ja, vermutlich."

"Fragt sich bloß, wie viel Dean anhat", kicherte Hermine.

"Vermutlich ist er bloß mit seiner angewachsenen Zierde geschmückt", sagte Harry trocken. Hermine bog sich vor Lachen, den Kuchen hatte sie schon wieder vergessen. In diesem Moment trabte Ron herein und entdeckte sofort das Geschenk von Seamus.

"Was war denn da drin?", fragte er neugierig.

"Nichts für dich!", schimpfte Hermine. "Du bist noch zu klein, um das zu verstehen, nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Absolut!", nickte Harry und trug den Teller aus der Küche.

"Hast du's nicht geschafft?", fragte Ron erschrocken.

Hermine schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. "Nein, er will uns allen eine Freude machen", seufzte sie, ein wenig beschämt darüber, dass sie den Kuchen über Seamus' Geschenk vergessen hatte.

"Ach du Schande", sagte Ron nicht gerade begeistert und trottete hinter ihr ins Esszimmer.

Ängstliche und fragende Blicke richteten sich auf Hermine, die bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte und sich mit zwei Fingern über die Kehle fuhr. "Jeder kriegt ein Stück!", verkündete Harry und begann, Kuchenstücke zu verteilen.

Als er sich zwischen Draco und Hermine setzte, rutschte ihm die Brille von der Nase unter den Tisch. Stöhnend krabbelte er unter den Tisch und man hörte ihn eine Weile rumoren, bis er wieder hervorkroch, wobei er sich den Kopf am Tisch anstieß.

Harry strahlte seine Gäste an. "Guten Appetit!" Alle begannen, mit gequälten Mienen zu essen. Es schmeckte, als ob Harry den Zucker- mit dem Salzstreuer verwechselt hätte und seine Waage ganz eindeutig kaputt gewesen sein musste.

Hermine starrte verwundert auf Harrys Kuchengabel, die in ihrer Kaffeetasse herumstocherte und Draco starrte ebenso verwundert auf Harrys andere Hand, die in seinem Kuchen herummanschte, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer Kaffeetasse.

"Ähm- Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Ja, klar", sagte Harry fröhlich. "Der Kuchen fühlt sich aber noch ein bisschen flüssig an, vielleicht habe ich ihn nicht lange genug gebacken."

Ginny beugte sich nach vorne und sah Harry über ihre Brille mit blaugetönten Gläsern hinweg an. "Harry, könnte es sein, dass du die falsche Brille aufhast?"

Verdutzt griff Harry sich an die Nase und setzte die Brille ab. "Tatsächlich", sagte er irritiert. "Da muss ich eben die falsche aufgesetzt haben. Draco, hast du meine andere Brille gesehen?"

"Die wird wohl noch unter dem Tisch liegen", erwiderte Draco.

Harry tauchte mal wieder unter dem Tisch ab und kam mit einer weiteren Beule und einer anderen Brille auf der Nase wieder hervor. "Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht irgendwie ins Essen gelangt oder so", sagte Harry entschuldigend. "Wenn ich meine falsche Brille aufhabe, mache ich das manchmal."

"I wo", sagte Hermine beruhigend. Während Harrys Abtauchaktionen hatte Pansy ihren Kuchen an Putzi verfüttert, der ihn gerade wieder auskotzte, Hermine hatte einen Großteil ihrer Portion auf Harrys Teller geschaufelt, Ginny hatte ihren im Sockel der Stehlampe verfrachtet, Neville benutzte sein Brillenetui als Aufbewahrungsort, Lucius hatte seinen und Narzissas unter seiner Rennsemmel zermatscht, Luna hatte ihren in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden lassen, Seamus hatte ihn unter seine Mütze gesteckt und die anderen hatten ihn in diversen Taschen aus dem Verkehr gezogen, während Draco sich als einziger tapfer, aus Liebe zu Harry, durch das Kuchenstück quälte.

"Huch, ihr habt ja alle euren Kuchen schon auf!", rief Harry erfreut. "Hat er so gut geschmeckt?"

Eifrig kamen Beteuerungen und Bezeugungen, dass es wahrlich Ambrosia gewesen sein müsse. "Schmeckt es dir nicht, Draco?", fragte Harry streng.

"Doch, doch, ganz wunderbar!", versicherte Draco hastig und schaufelte den Rest mit einem Affenzahn in sich hinein.

Während des Essens wandte sich das Gespräch hauptsächlich ihren kleinen Gesundheitsproblemen zu. Luna erzählte einer interessiert lauschenden Pansy von ihren Hühneraugen, Draco und Ron tauschten sich mal wieder über Hörgeräte aus, Remus hatte in Colin einen Leidensgenossen in Nierenleiden gefunden, Parvati unterhielt sich quer über den Tisch mit Hermine über Anti-Aging-Cremes, Dennis beklagte sich bei Blaise über seine Haarausfallprobleme, Seamus tauschte mit Lavender und Ginny Ratschläge gegen Rückenschmerzen aus, Dean beklagte sich bei Snape, der erstaunlicherweise daran interessiert schien, über seinen furchtbaren Heuschnupfen, Cho sprach mit Narzissa und Lucius über Schmerzen in den Knien, einzig Harry schien von den Gesprächsthemen nicht übermäßig angetan.

"Was ist denn das hier für ein müder Haufen?", rief er schließlich lautstark. "Bloß weil wir achtzig sind, liegen wir noch lange nicht unter der Erde!"

"Was hast du gesagt?", krähte Narzissa.

"Hm, was hast du gesagt?", wandte sich Seamus an Narzissa.

Harry wiederholte alles in doppelter Lautstärke, während er genervt die Augen in Richtung Draco verdrehte, was dieser aber nicht bemerkte, da er mal wieder an seinem Hörgerät rumfummelte.

"Gut gesagt, Harry!", stimmte Colin ein und riss eine Faust hoch. "Wir gehören noch lange nicht zum alten Eisen!"

"Genau", sagte Harry befriedigt. "Da wir alle so munter sind, was haltet ihr von einer Partie Quidditch?"

"Ich bin Schiedsrichter!", rief Hermine einen Sekundenbruchteil später. Harry und Draco hatten ein recht einsam stehendes Haus mit einem großen Garten, in dem sich prima ein Quidditchfeld verstecken ließ.

Sie teilten die Mannschaften ein, Harry würde als Sucher mit Ginny, Pansy und Angelina als Jäger, Colin und Fred als Treiber und Ron als Hüter. Draco als Sucher mit Neville, Cho und Alicia als Jäger, Dennis und George als Treiber und Parvati als Hüter spielen, die anderen würden sich drumherum setzen und zuschauen.

Draco und Harry verteilten ihre alten Besen, von denen sie sich nicht hatten trennen können, und alle zuckelten kurze Zeit später mit der für Spieler ab 70 vorgeschriebenen Geschwindigkeit von 30 Stundenkilometern durch die Luft. Schon bald hatte Pansy den Ball errungen und- warf ihn Neville zu.

Harry stöhnte auf. "Das war das gegnerische Team, Pansy!"

"Neville, gib mir den Ball!", verlangte Ginny lautstark.

"Neville, auch eine sechzig Jahre lang dauernde Ehe berechtigt dich nicht zum Verrat am eigenen Quidditch-Team!", schrie Draco drohend.

"Aber die Liebe schon", erwiderte Neville und spielte Ginny den Ball zu, die jubelnd zu den drei Ringen raste und ein Tor erzielte. Stöhnend schlug Draco den Kopf gegen seinen Besenstiel, wodurch er seine Brille verlor und nun praktisch blind umhergurkte.

Parvati warf den Quaffel Cho zu. "Gib mir den Quaffel, Cho!", rief Colin und breitete auffordernd die Arme aus.

"Träum weiter!", kreischte Cho schrill und hämmerte ihm den Ball mit solcher Wucht entgegen, dass es ihn vom Besen fegte. "Ich verrate mein Quidditch-Team nicht!"

Lavender kümmerte sich um Colin, der ein wenig demoliert auf dem Boden lag, während das Spiel oben ganz normal weiterging, nur dass nun Dean für Colin spielte.

Nachdem der Ball Colin getroffen hatte, hatte Ginny ihn geschickt aufgefangen und tuckerte übers Spielfeld, die gegnerischen Ringe im Blick. "Fang, Angelina!", kreischte sie, doch Dennis hatte ihr einen Klatscher auf den Hals gejagt, vor dem sie nun fliehen musste, und so gelangte Alicia in Ballbesitz. Niemand war überrascht, dass sie einen Treffer erzielte.

Das Spiel war relativ ausgeglichen, mal machte die eine Mannschaft, dann wieder die andere einen Ring, hin und wieder wurde jemand vom Besen gesemmelt, sonst zuckelten alle recht gemäßigt durch die Gegend, nur Draco glitt ziellos zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden dahin und suchte seine Brille.

Nach einer Weile fand er sie tatsächlich und entdeckte auch nur Sekunden später den Schnatz, doch Harry war genauso schnell und beide rasten mit der mordsmäßigen Geschwindigkeit von 40 Stundenkilometern- Sucher durften immer ein wenig schneller fliegen- durch die Luft. "Wehe, du wagst es, den Schnatz vor mir zu fangen!", rief Harry drohend, denn durch seine Brillensuche befand sich Draco wesentlich näher am Schnatz als Harry.

Hastig bremste Draco ein wenig aus, er wollte sich ja keinen Ärger einhandeln, und Harry schoss mit einem triumphierenden Schrei und der eindeutig nicht zugelassenen Geschwindigkeit von 250 Stundenkilometern an ihm vorbei und fing den Schnatz.

Harrys Team jubelte und Draco klatschte. Das war ein toller Fang Harrys gewesen!

Neville beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte schadenfroh: "Ha, aber mich anmeckern, weil ich mich von Ginny zurechtweisen lasse! Du bist ja um keinen Deut besser!"

"Harry und ich sind schon 61 Jahre verheiratet", sagte Draco, als würde das alles erklären.

"Harrys Mannschaft hat gewonnen, mit 250:100!", verkündete Hermine. Snape, Lucius und Narzissa klatschten am Rand.

"Bravo, Draco, gut gemacht!", brüllte Narzissa. Lucius sah einen Moment so aus, als erwöge er, ihr zu erzählen, dass nicht Draco, sondern Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte, doch dann entschied er sich für die Alternative, ein langes, glückliches, unbeschwertes Leben.

"Ist es schon vorbei?", fragte Remus verwirrt. "Aber sie sind doch noch alle in der Luft!"

"Das sind Vögel, mein Lieber", erwiderte Snape vollkommen ungerührt.

"Oha, tatsächlich?", murmelte Remus. Dann kramte er in seiner Tasche und förderte schließlich ein Marmeladenglas, in dem sich Vogelfutter befand, zutage. Selbiges streute er nun aus, während er laut "Putt! Puuuuutt! Puttputtputt!", rief.

"Ist er verrückt geworden?", nuschelte Draco verwirrt.

"Was hast du gesagt?", polterte Seamus, der seine Mütze schwenkte und "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!", brüllte.

"Das ist kein Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin", erwähnte Ginny nebenbei.

Seamus sah sie an. "Ich weiß schon, dass es das nicht ist! Ich bin ja nicht blöd! Außerdem: Einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor!"

"Dachte schon", murmelte Ginny und hakte sich bei Neville ein. "Habe ich nicht wunderbar gespielt, Neville?"

"Ganz wunderbar, Liebling", strahlte Neville sie an. "Du warst die beste Spielerin!"

"Ach was", sagte Ginny bescheiden. "Man tut, was man kann."

Remus hatte es inzwischen leider nicht geschafft, die Vögel anzulocken, und kehrte betrübt zum Haus zurück. "Die Vögel sind aber auch nicht mehr dieselben!", schimpfte er. "Früher war alles besser!"

"Ja", stimmte Snape zu. "Früher war tatsächlich alles besser. Früher war wahrscheinlich auch das Vogelfutter besser. Aber heute geht es ja nur noch schnell, schneller, am schnellsten, viel, mehr, am meisten, die Qualität hat da nichts zu melden."

Erinnerungsselig blieben die alten Leute auf der Wiese stehen und unterhielten sich über alte Zeiten. Hermine schwärmte von den Büchern, die man früher noch wirklich anfassen konnte, und nicht alles virtuell im Computer vor sich hatte. "Ich finde es empörend, dass die Computer auch in der Zauberwelt so wichtig geworden sind, die Leute haben überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr für wahre Qualität und Tradition!" Im selben Moment ertönte ein schrilles Klingeln- Hermines Handy.

"Ja?", meldete sie sich. "Ach, du bist es, Harriet." Sie ging ein paar Schritte weg und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Tochter. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ich soll dir von Harriet gratulieren", informierte sie Harry.

"Danke", sagte Harry. "Wollen wir noch zu Abend essen?"

"Oh ja!", rief Parvati. "Quidditchspielen macht hungrig!" Sie riss ihre ohnehin schon großen Augen sehr weit auf und klimperte heftig mit den Wimpern in Harrys Richtung. Harry seufzte, zog Draco an sich, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Die werden's nie kapieren", flüsterte Draco, erwiderte den Kuss jedoch zärtlich. "Mit achtzig kapiert man's nicht mehr, dass der Mann, den man sein ganzes Leben lang verehrt hat, schwul ist."

Hermine grinste Harry zu, ihre Goldzähne entblößend, als Parvati beleidigt schnaubte und sich bei Lavender einhängte, um tuschelnd mit ihr in Richtung Haus davon zu schlendern.

Draco und Harry folgten händchenhaltend. "Sind sie nicht süß?", quiekte Hermine verzückt und hängt sich an Rons Arm, der das Gleichgewicht nur mit Gehstock halten konnte. "Absolut", ächzte er.

"Du benimmst dich wie ein alter Mann!", schimpfte Hermine. "Früher hast du mich immer hochgehoben und im Kreis rumgeschleudert!"

"Genau!", stimmte Ginny lautstark zu. "Neville, du hast das auch immer gemacht!"

"Jawohl, Colin, du auch!", schimpfte Cho und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

"Genau, Dennis!", schnaubte Pansy und Putzi kläffte wütend.

"Sag ich ja, früher war alles besser!", krähte Remus.

Ron ächzte noch ein wenig mehr, ließ seinen Stock ins Gras plumpsen, legte seine Arme um Hermines Hüfte und hievte sie wenige Zentimeter hoch. "Zufrieden?", keuchte er.

"Na ja", grummelte Hermine und stapfte zum Haus hoch. "Geht so."

"Essen!", schrie Harry in diesem Moment vom Haus her und johlend stürmte die Meute- äh, hinkten die Senioren zum Haus hoch.

Es gab- Pizza. "Hab ich selber belegt!", verkündete Harry stolz.

Bewunderndes Gemurmel erklang, jedoch warf man sich untereinander besorgte Blicke zu.

"Ich hab ein bisschen geholfen", sagte Draco und erleichterte (Auf) Seufzer waren zu hören.

"Kommt, wir machen ein Wettessen!", rief Seamus munter und warf sich in seinen Stuhl.

"Au ja!", stimmte George mit ein. "Wer zuerst zwei Pizzas aufhat!"

"Wetten, ich gewinne?", rief Dennis siegessicher und nahm Messer und Gabel in Angriffsstellung.

"Pah, glaubst du!", schnaubte Ron und zückte sein Besteck.

"Ron, du solltest dich schämen!", schimpfte Hermine und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Dabei fegte sie jedoch mit dem Ärmel ihres geblümten Kostüms ihre Gabel vom Tisch und tauchte ab, um sie wieder aufzuheben.

Fred grinste in die Runde, holte die Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey hervor und goss einen ordentlichen Schuss in Hermines Cola. Vergnügtes Gelächter ertönte, doch als Hermine wieder auftauchte, wurde es schlagartig still.

"Was ist?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

"Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!", krähte Neville in dem Moment und alle hauten kräftig rein.

"Also wirklich!", prustete Hermine und sah sich empört unter all den Essen in sich hinein schaufelnden, keuchenden, schmatzenden, schlürfenden, manschenden, kauenden und schluckenden Affen- äh, älteren Leuten um. "Ginny, was hältst du davon? Ich bin entrüstet!"

"Lhgwlrn!", quetschte Ginny durch einen Mundvoll Pizza hervor.

"Narzissa!", rief Hermine fassungslos, "was sagst du dazu?" Doch Narzissa stopfte sich gerade eine halbe Pizza auf einmal in den Mund, um Lucius zu überholen, der seine erste Pizza schon fast aufhatte.

Hermine wurde langsam dunkelrot im Gesicht. "Remus! Severus! Schämt ihr euch nicht!" Die beiden sahen auf und schüttelten heftig die Köpfe, ihre Pizza runterwürgend.

"Meine Güte", ächzte Hermine und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck Cola.

"Ich hab schon eine!", rief Harry begeistert und klatschte sich die zweite auf den Teller. "Ich gewinne!"

Etwas in Hermine klinkte sich aus- ihr Verstand, vermutete sie. "Von wegen!", schimpfte sie und stopfte sich mit beiden Händen mit einem Affenzahn Pizza in den Mund.

Ungläubige Stille herrschte, als alle Hermine anstarrten, die heftig biss, kaute und schluckte und schon fast ihre erste Pizza aufhatte.

Dann brüllten alle synchron auf und das Wettessen ging weiter! Neville musste allerdings aussetzen, weil ihm das Gebiss herausgefallen war und er nun unter dem Tisch umherkrabbelte, um es zu suchen. Die zweite Pizza, ging schon ein wenig langsamer vonstatten und Parvati stoppte ganz plötzlich. "Meine Figur!", kreischte sie entsetzt.

"Schockschwerenot!", ächzte Lavender und schob ihren Teller von sich.

"Ach du Schande!", stöhnten Alicia und Angelina gleichzeitig, ebenfalls ihre Teller von sich schiebend.

"Ach du liebe Güte!", schrillte Pansy entsetzt. "Sünde! Mein BMI wird ins Unermessliche steigen!"

"Hab ich ganz vergessen!", keuchte Luna erschrocken und stieg abrupt aus dem Wettbewerb aus.

"Ich auch!", stöhnte Ginny und hörte ebenfalls aus, ihre Pizza herunterzuschlingen. Dabei hatte sie in Führung gelegen.

"Tussen!", kreischte Hermine und stopfte weiter Essen in sich hinein. Der Wettbewerb wurde härter, inzwischen waren alle bei den letzten Bissen angekommen. "Erste!", brüllte Hermine und sprang triumphierend auf. Eine Sekunde später sackte sie wieder zusammen. "Mein Kreuz", ächzte sie.

"Zweite!", rief Narzissa und würgte ihren letzten Bissen hinunter. Sie war allerdings ein wenig klüger als Hermine und anstatt wie sie aufzuspringen, jubelte sie lieber lauthals und verspottete die anderen.

"Dritter!", schmatzte Harry und wischte sich den Mund an einer Serviette ab.

"Vierter!", jubelte Remus.

"Fünfter!", rief Ron erfreut.

"Sechster", quetschte Neville hervor.

"Siebter!", riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig.

"Achter", schnaufte Dennis, nur Sekunden vor seinem Bruder.

"Zehnter!", jubelte Dean. "Ha, schneller als du, Schatz!"

"Hmpf, Elfter", maulte Seamus.

"Zwölfter", ächzte Lucius und hustete ein wenig.

"Dreizehnter!", krähte Blaise vergnügt. "Hehe, schneller als Draco!"

"Vierzehnter", freute sich Draco. "Haha, Sev, du hast verloren!"

"Sehr witzig", grummelte Snape, als Remus und Draco ihn auslachten.

Lucius, der neben ihm saß, schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf den Rücken. "Mach dir nichts draus, Severus, Narzissa war auch schneller als ich!"

"Tja, ich bin eben besser als du", sagte Narzissa hochmütig.

"Ja, ich war auch schneller als Ron", protzte Hermine. "Dabei hab ich sogar später angefangen!"

"Ich war schneller als Draco", sagte Harry stolz. "Nicht wahr, Draco?"

"Jaja, Schatzi", sagte Draco und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Du bist wunderbar."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry.

"Ach du Schande!", rief Hermine plötzlich und sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. "Ron, wir müssen gehen! Es ist schon spät!"

"Ja, wir auch", nickte Narzissa. "Du musst ins Bett, Lucius."

"Schon?", fragte Lucius beleidigt.

"Nicht gleich", sagte Narzissa. "Aber du musst noch deinen Lebertran schlucken und ich muss dir noch eine Wärmflasche machen. Auf!" Sie erhob sich ächzend und auch Lucius folgte, Ron und Hermine taten es ihnen gleich. "Wir müssen dann auch mal", murmelte Dean und schlug Seamus auf den Rücken.

"Jaja, Neville, wir müssen jetzt auch, ich mag nicht so gerne im Dunkeln fahren." Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und Neville verkniff es sich, zu sagen, dass die Sonne noch schien und keine Anzeichen machte, plötzlich hinter den Horizont zu plumpsen.

Langsam erhob sich die ganze Schar und streunte schwatzend in den Flur. Angelina, Alicia, Parvati und Lavender blieben unauffällig zurück und hievten den Jungbrunnen aus dem Fenster, kletterten hinterher und versteckten ihn außerhalb des Potter-Malfoy'schen Gartens, um ihn morgen abzuholen. Dann gesellten sie sich zu den anderen und stimmten in die Umarmungen und Händeschüttelungen mit ein.

"Hoffentlich wird das nächstes Jahr ein genauso schöner Geburtstag!", strahlte Hermine und die anderen murmelten beifällig.

"Sicher, sicher", sagte Harry und kreuzte die Finger hinter dem Rücken.

Nach einer Weile war auch Lucius Rennsemmel im Kofferraum der Limousine verstaut, Narzissa klemmte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen und heulendem Motor davon.

"Bei Merlin, war das ein Stress", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich gegen Draco. "Die werden jedes Jahr schlimmer."

Draco grinste und wuschelte Harrys Haare durch. "Ach, du magst sie doch, gib's zu."

"Jaja", grummelte Harry und wollte schon die Türe schließen, da bremste plötzlich ein Wagen mit kreischenden Bremsen vor ihrem Haus und Hermine hechtete aus der Fahrertür heraus auf die beiden zu.

"Wir haben unser Kuchenblech vergessen!", keuchte sie, völlig außer Atem.

"Warte, ich hol's schnell", sagte Draco und eilte ins Haus.

Hermine beugte sich grinsend zu Harry. "Werdet ihr Seamus' Geschenk heute noch benutzen?" Ihre Augen funkelten belustigt und neugierig.

"Du hast das Blech bloß liegengelassen, um mich das zu fragen, richtig?", grinste Harry.

"Ach, Harry, so was traust du mir zu?", rief Hermine und warf sich theatralisch in die Brust.

"Jap", sagte Harry ohne zu zögern. "Ich kenne dich jetzt seit 70 Jahren, Hermine, und ich kenne dich ganz genau, das kannst du mir glauben."

Hermine grinste vergnügt. "69 Jahre, mein Lieber."

In diesem Moment kehrte Draco mit dem Kuchenblech zurück und reichte es Hermine, die sich höflich bedankte. "Also?", fragte sie Harry.

"Mal sehen", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Okay", sagte Hermine. "Aber wir können es uns nicht zufällig mal ausleihen, oder?"

"Vielleicht", sagt Harry grinsend. "Tschüss." Er und Hermine umarmten sich und winkend fuhr sie davon.

"Wovon habt ihr geredet?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

"Ach, nichts, nichts", sagte Harry und wollte ins Wohnzimmer gehen, doch Dracos Arme hielten ihn zurück. "Harry... Ich weiß, dass du was vor mir verbirgst, ich kenne dich jetzt seit 70 Jahren!"

"69", sagte Harry und küsste Draco auf den Mund.

A/N: Und- was sagt ihr? Reviews? Bitte? Wenn ihr wenigstens ein bisschen gelächelt hab, müsst ihr mir eins als Gegenleistung geben!


End file.
